Heartbreaker
by Lbeen393
Summary: Lily finds some heartbreaking news about her boyfriend and her bestfriend, and writes about it in her journal. Going to add a chapter before and after btw.. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I got so many reviews, and the few people that actually decided to review this story wanted a few more chapters, I'm giving them one, well actually two. My other stories are not finished yet, and I'm actually in the middle of writing the next chapters to both of them. It just depends when I feel like typing them up now P.**

In Fifth Year, I thought my life was perfect. I had a wonderful boyfriend, and my best friend and I were as close as we were ever going to be. At that moment in time, James and I were inseparable. The only problem was that she was in Hufflepuff, and I was in Gryffindor, and sometimes things went on in our common rooms and dorms that the other didn't find out about until **after** the fact. Like her first kiss, or my nervous breakdown, or even, my boyfriend, cheating on me with her.

Yes James and I, well, I guess **my** love for him was one-sided. I loved James Potter, and I still loved him after he cheated, even though I didn't want to, and my anger towards him and James overpowered my love.

I can remember it clearly, because things like your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend stays with you forever. IT was March of my fifth year, and I was going to turn 15. James and I had been together for a little more than a month, since February 14th to be exact. James had been so romantic, and asked me to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day.

That morning Jane sat with me at breakfast, with the rest of the Gryffindors. She and I sat alone this morning, just like most.

"Good morning, Lily," James whispered in my ear, and kissed my on the cheek as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat down for the last five minutes of breakfast. We all chatted a little, and James talked with Sirius and Remus, as well as with Jane and I. After breakfast, we all walked down to Charms together, and the rest of the day was just as normal as any other day at Hogwarts, and since it was a Friday, we only had 1 period worth of potions, and the rest of the day after that off. So after class, Jane and I sat down by the lake, talking, giggling and enjoying each others company as best friends are supposed to.

"…And did you see Sirius in History of Magic today?" I asked in between giggles. By now, we were both rolling, and not because everything we were saying was incredibly funny, but because we were both giddy, in great moods because we were together.

"Yes! He was drooling all over himself…"

"...Even worse than last week!" That's how close we were, we could finish each other's sentences, and we both knew how to make the other laugh uncontrollably.

That perfect hour, however, had to come to an end. The sun went down, and we went inside. I was supposed to go with her to her common room, to get some more laughs in before bed, but we met Sirius in the hallway

"Lily! Fancy meeting you here! Remus was looking for you in the library; he said something about prefect duties." I guess I didn't notice it then, well, I did, but I didn't pay much attention to the wink and look Sirius and Jane shared at that moment. That should have been a signal for me to be suspicious, but I wasn't, and I turned and walked away from her like a fool.

"Hey Remus, Sirius said you were looking for me?" Remus looked surprised for a second when I finally found him in the common room. But of course that didn't concern me, and the surprised look in his eyes disappeared almost instantly.

"Yeah, I need to change my patrolling tomorrow, and I was going to ask to switch with you, but because you're already filling in for Longbottom, I switched with Diggory instead.

"Oh great," I thought, "I get to patrol with Amos Diggory! James will be so please," even my thoughts were sarcastic, but James didn't care, and I doubt he ever did, not about me or my feeling towards him (maybe about someone else, but not me).

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll se you around," and as I turned to leave, Remus just had to touch my arm and I spun around again.

I couldn't do anything at that point to keep him from seeing my cry. Because by then, I put two and two together, and realized what was going on: James was supposed to meet us in Jane's common room, and Sirius winked at her to tell her that James was there, and he had told me Remus was looking for me, and told me that wrong place to go, so it would buy time, and Remus looked surprised because he didn't realize that James and Jane would actually do something like that to me, and that's why he's looking at me that way.

"Lily…"

"No, I'm not an idiot! I know what's going on, and it's been going on for a while, hasn't it?" Remus just nodded sadly at me, while I stood there, like an idiot, crying my eyes out. "Well, I guess I'll go tell them I know..."

"I'll come with you, for moral support," Remus put an arm around me as we walked down to the Hufflepuff common room, he felt like me only friend at that moment, and for the rest of that year, he would be the only person I felt comfortable enough to laugh around.

We walked not the common room, and it was empty except for James and Jane, who were currently sprawled on a couch in front of the fire on top of one another. They didn't even care to see who just walked in on them snogging. I just stood there for a while, staring at the blurry floor, grinding my teeth, and trying not to look up. Before that moment, I avoided really acknowledging the truth:** my** boyfriend, the person I loved, is cheating on my; has been cheating on me not with some bimbo- but with my best friend. Eventually, I let a sob slip from my mouth, and James and Jane looked up. They were definitely not expecting to see me standing there, with Remus's arm around me. I turned away from their shocked faces and ruffled appearances, and Remus pulled me into a brotherly, protective hug. I didn't know it then, but he shot James a glare before saying,

"Se figured it out, you idiot! Why would you do something like this!?" James didn't even say anything, Jane spoke next,

"Lily….oh Lily…..you have to understand, I love him….Lily, I'm sorry….," she went on and on for I don't know how long, but finally realized that I couldn't stand to listen to her talk, she was making me feel worse.

"JUST STOP IT!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a half-sob. "You love him!? Well, so did I! And you're not sorry, because if you were, you wouldn't be stand here, apologizing for this! You wouldn't have done this behind my back in the first place!! How could you do this to me?"

"Lily…" James tried to defend Jane, his obvious favorite in this moment.

"No, James," Remus suddenly but in, "Don't you even try and defend yourself. You, least of all people should be talking to Lily right now." James just looked dumbfounded, staying at Lily's crying figure in Remus's arms, feeling like **he** should be the one holding her, not the one making her cry. He was at a loss for words, and even if he did have something to say to her, he wouldn't have the courage to actually say it. He stood there like a baffling idiot, and let the only girl he ever loved walk out the door (of the common room).


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the verge of a break-down when I walked into the dorm. It was immediate to my roommates that something was up, and I'm not the kind of girl that wears her feelings on her heart. I don't need to be more vulnerable than I already am. I needed to get my emotions out, or I was going to explode.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I had taken out my pen and journal and started writing. After about fifteen minutes of writing and thinking, I had come up with this:

"I need you like a knife in my back,

You're tearing me apart, and yet I can't get enough

I need you like a thorn in my side

Oh this is so tough,

Why do you have to be so rough,

With my heart?"

I was satisfied. That first stanza of my poem was perfect. It told a story, you just had to read in between the lines.

"You backstabbed me, I don't want to love you, but I do, I can't help it, and I don't WANT to love, you, I just do, you're playing games with my heart and I can't stand it, you don't have any consideration. You're breaking me," was what it said. After I wrote that stanza, I felt oddly numb, like I had put all my feeling on that one piece of paper, and you could see my anger by the rushed script hat was unusually sloppy for me, my tears on the page proved my sadness, and my love was obvious by the contents in the poem. I wandered over to my open window, and put my arms around myself as I looked up at the crescent moon. I don't know how long I stood there, just being, but before I knew it, I was writing again, adding to my poem,

"You tear me up inside,

But I sure won't anyone see

On the outside

Why do you do this to me?

You insensitive git

Do you enjoy killing me like this?"

Now, it was getting good. I definitely would not let anyone see me break down, I was sure as hell NOT going to show my feelings, no one cared anyway. Or maybe they did, I guess they did. But he was really killing me, and he didn't seem to care. But I was already dead, I couldn't have felt emptier in my entire life then I did at that moment.

I suddenly wanted to write more, but my tears were flowing freely now, and if I continued this way, I figured I'd never get myself to stop, so I just wrote a little more,

"Just put me out of my misery

Kill me, please kill me

I need this all to end

You're like a thorn in my heart

I need you like a knife in my back."

That was it, that was my perfect moment, and I felt completely empty of all emotions, exactly what I needed at the moment. He was killing me, and he knew it, this heartbreak would never go away, and we both knew that I'd never be the same. I'd never trust anyone as much; I couldn't ever afford to let my feelings get away from me again. No one would ever take advantage of me again; I would never have a boyfriend or a best friend again. They both betrayed me that night and we all knew I'd never forgive them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think I could ever get over what James did to me last year," I said to Remus, as we sat in the library, studying for an up coming Transfiguration test. Remus had just brought up the James subject again.

"I just dint understand why you cant give him another chance."

"And I don't understand why he had to do that to me in the first place."

"Well,"

"Well what?" I always had a feeling that there was something more about the whole Jane/James affair, something that Remus never told me.

"Nothing, nothing," and the conversation was over, for now.

After Jane had betrayed my, and James had cheated on me, I never fully trusted anyone, except Remus of course, but he could never take the place of Jane, (or a girl for that matter). And besides, he was still friends with James, so it was kind of awkward to talk about James with him.

Of course I still saw Jane, around, and she was in some of my classes, but I never talked to her after what she did to me. She and James had stayed together for awhile, and it had killed me to see his arms around her, and not me. I avoided them as much as I possibly could, but it was pretty impossibly to avoid their constant display of PDA. Sometimes I wondered if they planned to make me as miserable as they did, just to spite me. I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't said anything to them, or went to the Hufflepuff common room, what would've happened if I hadn't done anything about it? Would James have continued to cheat on me? Who would he have chosen me, or Jane? And why didn't Jane, my best friend tell me what was going on? I felt betrayed, which I was, and I felt like there wouldn't ever be anyone else I trusted as much as I had James and Jane.

When James and Jane broke up, I did a little dance in my knickers when no one else was watching. Part of me still loves James, but the common-sense part of me that everyone saw on the outside, well that part knew the truth: that I'd never love James again, much less than loving anyone again. That is, until I met Charlie.

Charlie had transferred from Beauxbatons last year, but because we were in different houses, and classes we didn't talk until Professor Slughorn paired us up for a project in potions, just about a week before Christmas break.

"So where are you staying for the holidays?" Charlie asked, trying to make small-talk one day after we finished up in the library.

"I'm staying right here," I replied, because my parents had been murdered in September, and it was going to be a hard Christmas without them.

"Well so am I, maybe we can hangout over the break, and paint each other's nails, and do the whole 'makeover' thing," I laughed with Charlie at her suggestion. Neither of us were into stuff like that. I mean, we did girly stuff, but we'd prefer to play wizard's chess, or just hang around and talk. We were both too nerdy for our own good. Charlie being especially pretty, sometimes I thought it was almost a shame she was more interested in books than guys. And it was the same for me, even more so, after James.

"Sounds good, I guess I'll se you around, then." I waved goodbye to Charlie as she went toward Hufflepuff's common room, and I headed up to Gryffindor's.

"Hey Lily!" Remus called me over as soon as I walked into the common room. I winced inwardly when I noticed he was sitting with the rest of the marauders.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your favorite author?" I was taken aback at the abruptness of this question. He had seen me reading 'Pride and Prejudice' numerous times.

"I thought you knew already, Jane Austen."

"What did she write?" I chose to ignore Sirius's question, but I couldn't, and I couldn't bear to look or talk to him, so instead, I dropped my worn copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' in his lap as I walked up to my dorm. Luckily, my owl was already on my bed, waiting for me with a not from Charlie.

"Hey Eliza," I greeted my owl as I stroked her. I had named her after my favorite character from my favorite book, Elizabeth Bennet.

I opened Charlie's letter, in which she invited me to go to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow, (it was the first day of vacation tomorrow) and I replied that yes, I would go with her, as long as it would be just the two of us.

"Lily, Remus is looking for you," my dorm mate walked through the door, as I walked out.

"I supposed you're going to ask me what my favorite class is now, right? Even though you already know the answer to that question, too! You know me Remus, better than anyone else in this blasted castle, and along with knowing my favorite author; you know I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, I know from the moment I called you name you knew that I was trying to get you in a conversation with James. But I had no choice, and you should try and give him a second chance."

"I've already given him a chance, and thanks, but I rather keep my heart intact this time around."

"I never said you had to love him, I just want you to try and have a friendship with him."

I shook my head, as I felt my tears streak down my face, "you don't understand…I still love him," Remus was definitely not expecting that, and I wasn't planning on telling him, but it was the truth. I never forgot the feeling of heartbreak, because I felt it every time I saw James. It was even worse when I saw him with another girl. Jane especially, since the two still flirted quite a bit.

I couldn't stand in front of Remus, crying because of what James had done to me. It was embarrassing enough the first time, but when James stood up from the couch Remus was standing next to, I lost it.

"You don't have any respect for me, do you? WHY would I trust you? How could I let myself think it was okay to trust anyone else?"

"Lily"

"No, don't either of you try to talk to me!" And I sprinted up to my dorm, sobbing so hard I was shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh gosh, that's horrible! I would never imagine- why would-I can't believe Remus would do something like that!" Charlie and I were walking through Hogsmeade the next day, when I told her what happened in the common room last night.

"Yeah, and the worst part is now James knows that I still have feelings for him, and I just lost another trustworthy friend."

"Well you still have me, and I wont ever do anything like that to you." I smiled at Charlie's reply, as we walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh great, look who's here," I pointed James out to Charlie as he and I made ye contact.

"Wow, this boy is desperate!" Charlie whispered to me, before James reached our table. We were giggling slightly when he sat down next to me. I automatically tensed up, and stared at Charlie wide-eyed.

"Lily, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, what Remus did is all my fault, I made him do it, and I'm taking all the blame. Remus is a trust-worthy guy, and I would hate to see your friendship ruined because of me," and before he left, he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "I still love you- I've never stopped." If my eyes were bulging out of my head before, it was nothing compared to how they were no. I was totally unprepared for that, and there was no way that I could have predicted what James just said to me.

"Lily, Lily! What did he say?" Charlie was leaning across the table, waving her hand in my face, while I zoned out, all my fond memories with James came rushing back to me: sitting next to the lake watching the sunset, cuddling in front of the fire late at night, and then Charlie snapped me out of my daydream.

"Lily! Gosh, Lily, are you going to zone out all day?"

"He said he loved me- he still loves me," I could hear not emotion in my own voice, and I sat for a moment, numb, feeling nothing, and looking out the window.

"Lily, are you okay? Lily?"

"What am I going to do now?" I asked rhetorically, as I put my head in my hands.

"Oh Lily,"

"But seriously? He's broken me once before, how am I supposed to give him my trust again, and yet, now that he knows I still love him, he probably figures I'll come right back to him,"

"I doubt it, he's not an idiot either, you know, and he does have experience with girls."

"Yeah, I guess,"

"And besides, if he does expect that, he's such a bloody moron that he doesn't deserve your love, and Lily, you wouldn't love any guy that wasn't worth loving."

"Thanks, Charlie."

The rest of our day in Hogsmeade was uneventful, besides a few encounters with James and Remus. James seemed perfectly unaffected as if he didn't care whether I loved him back or not, he would still love me. I, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck. I was second-guessing all of my feelings, and all of my memories. Did I really see what I thought I saw that night I caught James cheating on me? Or did he figure I knew that Jane-and every girl he dated after me-meant nothing. Did he honestly expect me to come right back to him after I found out she still loved me? Would I go back to him? Why did I have to tell Remus my true feelings? I dug my own grave by doing that, and I really did feel like I was going to die, of heartbreak and embarrassment.

Because I was such an emotional wreck, I convinced Charlie to let me stay in her dorm for the night. There was no one else in either of our dorms since it was already winter break.. So luckily for me, Jane wasn't around.

"Mmmm…thanks for letting me stay here, Charlie," I mumbled before I fell fast asleep. I felt very lucky to have a best friend like Charlie to look after me and help me. If I didn't have her, gosh, I'd be lost.

"Lily…..Lily! Wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast."

"Hmmm? Oh, what? What's the matter? Where's the fire?" I felt so groggy when Charlie woke me up the next morning, like I just came out of a dream or something. Well, actually I did, and it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. And suddenly, I painfully remembered it: I was standing near the Whomping Willow, and a werewolf came after me, and James jumped in front of me so that the werewolf tore him to bits, not me, and for some odd reason, Snape and Sirius were arguing not so far away. What could that possibly mean? It was sending shivers up and down my spine as we walked down to breakfast.

When we walked up the staircase that adjoined the Great Hall, the sight we saw was practically unbearable for me. Dumbledore was bringing James into the castle, and it seemed he was dead at my first glance, but Charlie said something the extent of "man, he's out cold," (so that assured me he wasn't dead) or maybe she didn't. I don't know, I was half-asleep still, watching the person I loved being taken inside on a stretcher. I really wasn't paying attention to what Charlie was or wasn't saying.

After Dumbledore, McGonagall was in front of Sirius and Snape, screaming at them. They had no apparent injuries, except they both looked terribly ruffled.

I looked at James again, thinking to myself, "What if he dies? Would you ever be able to live after that, or would you die too, because he'd leave a big, gaping hole in your heart?"

"Lily, come on, let's go," Charlie pulled on my arm, snapping me back to reality. And the first think I saw again, was James's cut up, pale face. That image would haunt me for a long, long time.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as I realized that Charlie was practically dragging me up the stairs.

"Away from here," was her only reply to my question.

I didn't even realize where we were, until we walked through the portrait hole, into the Gryffindor common room.

"Why are we here?"

"To get some answers," I was shocked at the coldness in her voice. I guess she was jus as scared and dazed as me, and maybe even worse because she was probably terribly worried about me, too.

"Remus!" I ran up to Remus when I realized he was standing not too far away from us, with his back to the portrait hole.

"Lily?" He turned around when I called his name, smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Remus, what's the matter? You're hugging me like you thought you'd never see me again," Remus's smile vanished when I said that, and he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"You-you don't remember what happened last night?" Now it was my turn to erase the smile right off my face.

"No…what happened last night?" Remus didn't answer my question, instead he looked over my shoulder at Charlie and asked,

"Why doesn't she remember?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you just tell me what happened and why I can't remember it?" The three of us were the only people in the common room; everyone else was either at breakfast r home for the holidays.

"Remus, just tell her," Charlie had wanted to tell me, but Remus thought otherwise.

"Did you ever consider that she may not like what she hears?"

"What won't I like and why won't I like it? Charlie just tell me."

"Sure," I couldn't figure out what they could tell me that I couldn't remember, that I wouldn't want to hear.

"Well, Lily," Charlie said, turning to look me straight in the face. "Last night, you woke up from a nightmare screaming about James and Remus being in danger, and you wouldn't stop." I suddenly started remembering, simultaneously with what Charlie was saying; I could picture everything that happened last night through my point of view:

"James! Remus!" I had sat straight up in my bed, with my heat beating rapidly. Charlie was still awake reading a book. She had looked at me like I was crazy.

"Lily? What's the matter?" She stood up and came over to me. But I was rushing t get out of bed, and put some clothes on. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a sweater and my sneakers from under the bed.

"They're –they're dying, they're going to be killed!" I said to Charlie, as I frantically got dressed.

"Who is- Lily? What's happening?" Charlie said it looked like I was looking at something far away, before I replied,

"James, and and Remus! We've got to- I've got to stop him, stop it! Sirius! No!" I ran out of the dormitory, hurried down the stair and out the portrait whole. Charlie said she then put on a pair of pants and a sweater, along with sneakers and followed me out of the common room. She said she followed me outside, to the Whomping Willow.

I stood in the moonlight, in a daze, staring up at the monstrous tree. There was a howl from somewhere not too far off, and the next thing I knew, a stag had appeared next to the whomping willow, a crumpled figure on it's back.

Charlie said she took Snape off the stag's back, and into the school.

I stood here, still in a daze, as the stag came to stand next to me. Only when we were shoulder-to-shoulder did I realize that the magnificent creature was hurt. He had scrapes all down his back, and it looked like some clawed creature had struck him on his chest. That was the worst wound, the gashes on his chest.

I didn't even realize I was crying until my eyes started to itch. For some reason, I still thought James was dying, and I knew Remus was hurt, too. I guess to calm my nerves; I started talking to the stag standing next to me.

"What happened to you? You look almost as bad as I feel." When the deer looked at me like he was worried, I thought I was hallucinating. Possibly, because I was so drowsy. That's why I sat down next to the stag, and before I knew it, I was asleep, but not for too long. In a few minutes, I was woken up by James.

"Lily, wake up," he said, as he gently shook me.

"James? What are you doing here?" Where's that-where'd the stag go?" And again, I thought I imagined it when I saw James smile.

"Come on, Lily-we have to get you inside," James started to help me to my feet, but I remembered something, and started resisting.

"No! Where's Reums? Is he okay? Oh my goodness! James, are you all right?!?" I looked at him with concern as I noticed his shirt was torn, and blood was seeping through it. His glasses were broken, and he had a split lip.

"Yes Lily, I'm fine, now let's-"But before he could get me back to the castle, the howl I had heard earlier was back, and it was even closer. "Blood hell, Lily," James said, as well as a few other choice words, as he shoved me behind him.

And before I knew it, a werewolf had come from the other side of the Whomping Willow, and lunged at us. James muttered something under his breath, and became the stag that had stood next to me.

The werewolf tried to come for me, but James blocked him. But he was tired, and hurt, and the werewolf was much stronger than him. It threw the stag over, leaving another huge gash along its back, and came for me. I didn't have my wand, so I put my arms over me head to protect myself. As I cowered in fear, the werewolf came closer and closer, ad the last thing I knew, I was knocked unconscious by on of it's massive claws.

James had saved my life last night, and now he was dying. It was all my fault-if I had gone with him inside, Remus would've been left to himself in his werewolf form.

"Lily, where are you going?" Charlie sounded worried when I got up, and walked out of the common room.

"She's going to see James," Remus said simply, as he sighed with worry.

It only took me a few minutes to get to the hospital wing. James was asleep, with bandages all over his abdomen. Madame Pomfrey let me right in to visit him. Even though he looked so peaceful when he slept, I wish I could've talked to him. I knew his animagus was the stay I saw last night. Well, now I did, and I knew that he didn't just save me last night.

I visited James everyday he was still in Hogwarts that week, and learnt that he was in a coma; a coma so bad that even qualified wizards were afraid of pulling him out of it. They were afraid that they'd kill him. So, I visited him until they move him to St. Mungo's, three days before Christmas Eve. I was a wreck, I wouldn't let Remus take the blame for what happened; it was my entire fault. Because I knew that Sirius had told Snape about Remus's 'furry little problem'; I had seen it in my dream. But I didn't tell Charlie, or tell anyone soon enough.

Remus found out through Dumbledore that the Healers at St. Mungo's were planning to try and pull James out of his coma the day before Christmas Eve; and if all went well, he'd be back at Hogwarts on the Eve.

"So he'll be back tomorrow?" Remus knew how distraught I was over this, and was afraid to tell me that no, there was a very good chance that he would never come back.

All day Christmas Eve, I sat, freezing, next to the lake, watching for James to apparate to Hogsmeade. Remus and Charlie had to come get me at sundown; otherwise I would've never left. It had started snowing about midday, adding to the bleak mood I was in. When Remus, Sirius and Charlie sat me down in the common room after dinner, and told me that there was a chance that James could die in the process of taking him out of the coma, I started crying. I didn't want James to die, I needed him here, with me, so I could tell him that I love him, that I was ready to give love another try.

"Shhh…Lily, it's going to be okay, everything will," Charlie tried comforting me for a while, and when I quieted down, she left me to play Wizard's Chess with Remus. Sirius had long fallen asleep, and I just sat there, in turn staring at the fireplace and the portrait hole. I felt like a little impatient kid again, waiting for Santa to finally get her. I fell asleep on the couch about nine o'clock, tired from the emotional rollercoaster I was on.

I woke up about on hour later, to James kissing me on the cheek. I though it was a dream, so I just stayed completely still. I realize it wasn't a dream when he whispered in my ear,

"I love you Lily, Happy Christmas." I opened my eyes, and blinked away the sleep from them for a moment; and saw James- his hair in a ruffly mess, as always, and Charlie Remus and Sirius all smiling like idiots. I sat up, and smiled like an idiot, too. James sat down next to me on the couch, and it was my turn to whisper in his ear,

"I love you too, James."

**If you guys want me to continue, I will….like I'll write up a prologue, but it hasn't been written yet, so it might take me a little while to get that up…shorter than the chapters have been going up, at least. Most of you who've reviewed like the story, but the last review I received this morning left me on a sour note . So I'm a little discouraged, and I'm thinking about just leaving it like this.**

**Thank you for reviewing!!!!!**

**(Disclaimer: Jane Austen was mentioned in earlier chapters and J.K. Rowling are two of my favorite authors. I love their works, and will NEVER be as good of a writer as they are, so anything you recognize from them is theirs.**


End file.
